


Damaged Graces and Angels falling in Love

by isabelpenafiel03



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Damaged Grace, Destiel Fluff, Flashforward - Freeform, Hospital, Impala, M/M, Panic Attack, Protective Dean, Sam suspects Destiel, human cas, injured cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabelpenafiel03/pseuds/isabelpenafiel03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is injured and it brings Dean and him closer, much closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaged Graces and Angels falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, very proud of this one.

Dean Winchester always knew one thing, he was straight. Even when he didn't know where they were going to sleep he could always count on the fact that he was straight. He liked women, there was nothing else to think about. At least, until he met Cas. Then he began to wonder. Yes, he still liked women but he also couldn't help but to stare at the angel while he wasn't looking. At this point Dean didn't know what to think. 

"Dean."

"Huh?" Dean looked up to find his very annoyed younger brother glaring at him. 

"Dean we need to find out what's been happening in this town." Sam said. Dean realized while he had been thinking Sam had been researching. His ears began to burn. 

"Yeah..... Sorry I'll get to it." Dean began skimming the books again bored out of his mind. They went though lore for another good hour and found nothing. 

"Maybe it's a gin?" Sam suggested. 

"Doesnt look like it. If we cant fims anything else we should get some shut eye and call Bobby on the morning." replied Dean gesturing to the clock that read 2:00 am.

"Yeah." Sam agreed yawning. The brothers settled into bed and quickly fell asleep. Soon though Dean was thrashing in his sleep trying to escape whatever terror he was facing at the time. He had nightmares often he just never said anything to his brother. Dean woke up in a cold sweat panting as if he were still running from the demons in his mind. Dean wandered into the kitchen to get a glass of water and calm down. He began to pray, "Cas, I know I don't really pray but I've been worried. Just as soon as you can let me know you're alright." Dean finished his water and went back to bed. Luckily the rest of his night was dreamlwss. 

The next morning the brothers found Cas slumped over in their living room. Cas' arm was wrapped protectively around his torso, blood covered the sleeve of his white button up shirt. Cas' face was twisted in pain, he didn't notice Sam and Dean enter the room until Dean cleared his throat. The angel looked up still grimacing in pain, every stiff movement looked painful. His face was pale, he looked terrible. 

"I was injured." said the angel sullenly. 

"So I see." Dean answered semi-sarcastically. Sam jabbed his brother in the ribs, now was not the time to be joking. 

"My grace has been compromised and I appear to be more human than I normally am." Cas informed the brothers 

"In that case we should probably take you to the hospital." said Sam decisively.

The group loaded into the impala and Dean began driving slowly to avoid hurting his friend more. Sam noticed the worried glances Dean shot Cas but really thought nothing of them. Of course Dean was worried the angel was in a tremendous amount of pain and not to mention the fact he was bleeding all over himself and pale as a ghost. Cas went to speak but his throat was dry and his voice weak so all that came out was a pathetic whimper. Sam turned to see what was wrong with his friend and noticed the bleeding had gotten worse not better.

"Dean, we really need to go faster. Cas is about to pass out." Sam warned his brother.

"O-okay..." Dean stuttered. Sam had never seen his brother so scared. 

True to his promise Dean drove at a more moderate pace and Cas made it to the hospital conscious. The brothers began helping Cas out of the car.

"If you go get a wheelchair I can get Cas out myself." Sam offered. Dean shook his head and continued to help Cas out of the car so gently and slowly as if he were made of glass. "I'll get the wheelchair then.... that is if you're fine with getting Cas out by yourself." 

"Yes, go." Dean grunted. Not taking his eyes off Cas for a single second. His complete focus was on getting Cas into the hospital as painlessly as possible, and right now that meant getting out of the impala. Dean was only that considerate when someone he really cared about was injured badly. It became obvious to Sam that Dean really cared about Cas, he just didn't know in what context. Sam grabbed the wheelchair as quickly as he could trying to ease his brother's worries. 

"Thanks. Just in time." Dean said as he helped Cas stand. With Sam's help Dean put Cas in the chair. Slowly the pair rolled the angel (if you could even call him this in his present state.) to the emergency room's double doors. They were assisted almost immediately because the nurse noticed the large red stain on Cas' white oxford shirt. Cas was taken into surgery and Dean immediately started pacing the green blue linoleum floor. 

"Dean Cas is okay. He's going to be fine. Cas is tough, he's been through worse." Sam reassured his brother. 

"That was when his grace was fine, now's different..." Said Dean anxiously as he continued pacing. He couldn't take his eyes off the tiles, Dean couldn't breath. He started hyperventilating as tears filled his eyes. Dean slumped onto the wall beside him and slid into the fetal position. Dean was having a full on panic attack, this was his fault he's the one who let that assbutt go fight the war in heaven in the first place. Deep down Dean knew he couldn't have stopped the angel if he had tried but he still felt responsible. 

"Dean." Sam muttered worried about his brother's state. 

"It's my fault." Dean said.

"And how's that?" 

"I don't know but it is." Dean punctuated his sentence by burying his head in his knees and blushing. He felt incredibly pathetic. He was sobbing on the floor and everyone was probably staring. "Let them stare" Dean thought triumphantly. He deserved to cry, the last year had been udder crap. This outburst was long overdue, Dean had a tendency to bottle up his feelings and just pretend he was fine. This was a habit Sam was very aware of, especially after the past five years. 

Eventually Dean was fine but, only because Cas was. Cas was still asleep from the anesthesia but his vitals were good and the doctors were hopeful he'd make a full recovery. Sam sat outside Cas' room because Dean was in there holding Cas' hand just kinda sitting there. Sam would've gone in but he felt as if he was interrupting something. He had always known Cas and Dean were close but after Dean's outburst he knew it was more. Sam should've noticed something sooner but he never would've thought his brother would ever like someone who wasn't a woman. If it had been anyone else he would've noticed the way Cas invaded Dean's space but only Dean's or the longing glances they shot each other. Yes, he did think Cas was into his brother but he didn't ever realize it could be mutual. 

 

^^^

*3 Months Later*

Cas' recovery went fairly slowly but Dean was patient and helped him along the way. Dean did everything from helping Cas into bed to getting Cas soup when he couldn't keep anything else down. Regardless Dean did anything to help Cas' recovery along and the two became almost inseparable. When Dean would have nightmares Cas would slide into bed next to him. Cas would wrap himself around Dean's tense body to calm him down. Cas would wipe away Dean's tears and fall asleep against Dean's strong back. When Dean would wake in the morning he'd feel Cas' lingering warmth. When Dean walks in the kitchen he'd come in to find Cas with terrible bedhead (Which he found really hot.) drinking his second pot of coffee. To say the least human Cas was not a morning person. 

"Hey Cas." Dean said greeting his grumpy friend by ruffling his hair.

"Hey." Cas grunted.

Sam had made eggs and Dean got himself a small portion as well as some coffee. Cas glared at him. Dean rolled his eyes and kissed Cas on the forehead. Cas blushed as Dean walked away not fully registering what he had just done. Cas was embarrassed but couldn't wipe the giant grin off his face. 

"Soo....... That happened...." Dean said rubbing the back of his neck. Cas stood up and with courage he never knew he had grabbed Dean's waist pulling him in for a kiss.


End file.
